1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surgical suction instrument for drawing off surgical debris from unconscious patients during surgery. The invention relates more specifically to the removal of vomitus from the mouths of patients during cardiopulmonary resuscitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pertinent United States and foreign patent are found in Class 128, subclasses 275, 276, 277, 278, 297, 348, 350 R, 351; Class 15, subclasses 300 R, 415, 419, 420 and 421, the official classifications of the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.
Examples of the most pertinent patents are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,253,143; 2,470,665; 3,460,255; 3,610,242; 3,807,401;3,848,604; 3,885,567; 3,902,494; 4,022,218; and German Pat. No. 2,364,119.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,143 discloses a dental aspirator for the removal of secretions of the mouth, blood and other debris resulting from dental work.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,470,665 and 3,885,567 show a gastro-intestinal fluid removal device inserted into the stomach or intestine in gastric analysis procedure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,567 comprises a double lumen for introducing as well as removing fluid and debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,255 shows a dental aspirator angularly cut to provide an intake zone and auxiliary openings through the wall of the aspirator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,242 shows a vacuum suction system used to aspirate mucus from nose, mouth, pharynx, trachea or bronchi of patients. Suction pressure is controlled by a small aperture in the tube which is covered by the thumb.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,401 shows an anticoagulating blood suction device for use in intra-operative autotransfusion operations which removes pools of blood and simultaneously introduces a controlled amount of anti-coagulant into the blood stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,604 and German Pat. No. 2,364,119 show a suction catheter comprising an elongated flexible plastic tube having a lumen running interiorly thereof and defining an opening at the distal end.
The distal end of the tube is provided with a laterally extending flange and a plurality of apertures are defined immediately inward of the flange to produce a gas flow over the flange to provide a gaseous cushion between the flange and the wall of the body cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,494 shows a surgical suction device comprising a suction shaft of an electrically insulating material and further comprising a coagulating electrode positioned at the suction port to prevent clogging of the suction shaft. The device is used for removing liquids and coagulating tissue from the operation area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,218 shows a surgical suction tube comprising three separate sections, a tapering transparent plastic tube which forms the suction tip, a turbulence chamber having a circular cross-section tapered at both ends from a bulbous central section and a flexible plastic tube connected to a suction tube leading to the source of suction. Debris drawn into the turbulence chamber is prevented from clogging due to the air turbulence generated by the shape of the bulbous central portion of the chamber.
A number of problems remain in the prior art suction apparatus systems. None of the prior art discloses a suction opening at the distal end of greater than one-quarter inch, hardly adequate to remove partially chewed and digested chunks of solid food from the mouth and throat. None of the prior art discloses suction tubes large enough in diameter to allow large chunks of food to be easily transported into a vomitus collection jar with little clogging. Further, none of the prior art discloses a suction pipe and a vacuum pipe both embedded in the cap of the collection jar with differing diameters to allow the transference of large food chunks from the suction tube to the collection jar and connection to the vacuum line service outlet.
None of the prior art discloses any apertures in the suction nozzle to prevent the suction tip from applying too much pressure against the soft tissues of the mouth.
Further, none of the prior art discloses a compressed suction tip to allow the physician an unobstructed working area during surgery.